


Scarlet

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abandonment, Little!Simon Lewis, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking, Papa!Jace, Simon needs a hug, Temper Tantrums, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jace's life gets turned upside down when Simon Lewis is left abandoned on the steps of the institute.





	1. First Greetings

"You guys need to see this," one of the other shadow hunters had said as he shifted the security camera to Izzy and Alec, who took a peek at it.

 

"Who is that?" Asked Izzy.

 

"Not sure. A red car dropped him off about ten minutes ago. There's a big suitcase there and he's in a pink onesie. Should we take him in or call the police?"

 

Izzy shook her head and looked up at Alec, "We should take him in first and see if he's okay or needs medical attention." She was already heading towards the door. She made her way towards the doors of the institute and slowly opened them, peering down at the man in the onesie and a huge suitcase next to him. He was asleep by the looks of it, "You get him, I'll get the suitcase."

 

Alec was about to protest when Izzy gave him _that_ look. He sighed and picked the man up in his arms, carrying him into the lounge area and setting him down on the couch with a loud huff. He looked him over for any injuries, frowning when he saw a slip of paper in the pocket of the boy's clothes, "Hey, Iz. What is that?"

 

"It looks like a note," Izzy replied, pulling the paper from the pocket and unfolding it.

 

_To whom it may concern,_

 

_His name is Simon. He's about nineteen years old in human years, but he was turned into a vampire about two years ago. He's very sweet and I care for him deeply, which is why I have to do this. After he was turned, we turned to age play to help him cope with stress. I know you may not understand it, and I can't fully explain it on paper, but in short, to cope, he ages down to about two or three when he's stressed and it's at an appropriate time. He's very sweet, but unfortunately, at our residence, one of our new comers has found out and turned to being abusive towards Simon. I couldn't bare to tell him that I had to leave him to his face, as he's very sensitive and it would destroy him. The least I could do was try to give him a better home, and I know Shadowhunters are caring when it comes to family. In the suitcase with him, I have packed a week's worth of clothes, food, and other things he may need. All I ask of you is that you take good care of him and give him a loving home._

 

_Raphael Santiago of the New Jersey Clan._

 

"He's been abandoned an entire state away by someone of the New Jersey vampire clan. His name is Simon, and this is something called age play. Why don't you go find Clary? I'll see what all is in this bag" Izzy sat down on the ground and unzipped the bag, looking through the bags of blood, the bag of child's toys, sorting through the onesies, diapers, pull-ups, and other clothes. She sighed and looked up at the sleeping boy, reaching up to squeeze his hand. What were they going to do with him?

 

 

Alec returned shortly after with Clary, who looked over at the sleeping vampire and frowned, "So.. Alec told me everything, but.. Why here? Why us? How did they even now we were here?" Clary knelt down next to Izzy and looked through the bag, looking at the toys and frowning, "Okay.. When Jace gets back we'll see what we can do with him until... Until we can find a place for him, I guess?"

 

 

It wasn't much longer before Simon began to stir, his eyes cracking open, "Dada?" He squeaked, out, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes before finally opening them. He looked around, fear overcoming him soon after. His dark eyes darting around the room and scanning over the people in front of him. He scrambled up and over to the other side of the couch, his breath increasing. Who were these people? Where was his papa? Where was he? His bottom lip began to quiver as he continued to look around the room, soon bursting into tears and beginning to kick and scream.

 

 

 

Two hours. It had been two hours of Simon crying and throwing a fit. The three shadowhunters were at their wits end. Izzy had tried to hand him each toy that was in the bag, only to have them knocked out of her hands. Clary was trying to tickle him and make funny faces, only to be bitten and shoved away. Alec hadn't really tried to do anything, he just sat in the back and covered his ears, trying to tune out the boy's constant crying. He was beyond annoyed. This "boy" was fucking nineteen years old but currently had the mental state of a two year old that couldn't talk or do anything. Finally, he stood up and stormed over to Simon, who was still kicking and screaming. He gripped the boy by his shoulders and snarled; bringing his hand back, he slapped the boy across the face and with a stone cold and stern tone, yelled, "Shut up!". That's when everything really started spiralling out of control. Simon stared up at the man that was towering over him, the man that had just hit him and yelled at him. He was quiet, but his lip was still quivering. He scooted back out of fear, his eyes locked with Alec's as he quickly began to cry again, wailing at the top of his lungs. Clary was the first to notice the front of the pink onesie becoming damp, her eyes going soft.

 

"Alec, you're scaring him, maybe you just need to go back to your room. I'll go with you." She grabbed Alec's arm and quickly tugged him away, looking back at the boy, who was now wet and crying even harder. She sighed, "Why do you have to be like that?"

 

Alec groaned and rubbed at his temples, shaking his head, "I thought maybe it would get him to.. Be normal again!"

 

 

Jace returned after another mission, his clothes dirty and dried blood on his forehead. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to the institute, instincts kicking in as heard loud crying. He rushed inside and quickly followed the noise to the lounge, frowning when he saw Izzy on the ground with her head in her hands and a wailing vampire on the couch. He knew what this was. He'd been in this situation before, "What's going on?" He questioned, grunting when Izzy shoved the letter into his torso.

 

It didn't take long for him to read, his eyes soft as he picked the purple blanket out from the suitcase and laid it out on the ground. He ushered Izzy to the side and quickly brought the hysterical vampire down on the ground, pushing him onto his back as he began to wiggle him out of his pink onesie and wet diaper. The shadowhunter quickly fasted the diaper around the boy's hips and picked a blue shirt from the bag and slipped it over the vampire's head before scooping him up off the ground, "It's okay, little one. It's okay. I'm here, no one's gonna hurt you again. Okay, Simon? Jace won't let anyone hurt you again." He bounced the vampire steadily in his arms, cooing soft words into his ear and breathing a sigh of relief as he began to calm down.

 

Loud cries soon turned into soft hiccups as Simon began to finally calm down, clinging onto Jace as if his life depended on it, "Dada.." He croaked out, resting his head on Jace's shoulder and pawing at his eyes.

 

 

Alec and Clary returned soon after silence had finally blessed the institute once again. Clary stepped in first, smiling at the sight before her, "I think he likes you," she whispered, careful not to startle Simon. She looked over at Izzy, who just shrugged her shoulders, "Is he okay now?"

 

"Yeah, he's okay," Jace replied, still bouncing Simon on his hip and rubbing his back, "Scared, sure, but I think he'll be okay."

 

"So.. What do we do with him?" Alec chimed in from the back of the room, his arms crossed, "We can't have a vampire hanging around here. Especially one like this."

 

"Hey, we can't just toss him out on the streets. Let me take care of him for a while, okay? Give it a few days and then we can decide what to do with him." Jace sat down on the sofa with Simon in his arms, bouncing him on his knee, smiling as the boy began to giggle, "I'll take care of him. He seems easy enough." He knew this wouldn't be easy in the slightest, but he wasn't about to abandon him all over again; Simon had been through a lot it seemed like and Jace knew he couldn't add to that. He cradled Simon close and pet his hair, "It's okay, little one. We're going to take good care of you here."

 

 


	2. Bedtime

Jace rubbed his eyes as he let the shower water heat up his bathroom, steam soon beginning to slightly blur his vision. He headed back out to his bed and making sure that Simon was still okay. He smiled and picked the Little up in his arms, kissing his nose and poking his tongue out before he set him back down on the bed and clipped his pacifier to his shirt, "Alright, pumpkin. I'm just going to be in the other room, alright?" He cooed, sticking the pacifier into Simon's mouth and handing him the plush dragon to hold onto, "Can you be a big boy for me and lay down while I'm showering?" Jace smiled and kissed the vampire's forehead once more before taking a pair of clean clothes and heading into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a small bit in case Simon started crying or missing him.

 

Once he was finally in the shower and finally under the water, he leaned back against the wall and ran a hand over his face. What was he going to do? Alec was right. They couldn't have a vampire hanging around the institute, especially one that could slip into this.. 'headspace' at any second. He sighed, his mind starting to wander. Surely he could keep him around and take care of him. He had to. Simon had no where else to go and he wasn't about to abandon him again like his former caregiver did. It would go against everything he believed in. He had to do something. Maybe he could work something out with the New York clan or the pack. Something had to work. Surely. Maybe he could talk to Alec or their mother.

 

The shadowhunter was startled from his thoughts when he heard soft whimpering coming from the other room, his heart practically skipping a beat as it soon turned into full on sobs. He all but darted out of the shower, sloppily wrapping a towel around his waist. He rushed out to Simon and scooped him up, stroking a hand through his hair with a soft smile, "Hey there, little one. Hey, shh, it's okay. I'm here, I didn't leave you." He set Simon down on the bed in front of him and cupped his face, pushing Simon's cheeks together and making a silly fart noise; when Simon laughed, Jace sighed in relief and sat down beside the other, kissing his temple, "No more tears, okay? I'm not gonna leave you again. I'm gonna stay right here with you. Is that okay? Does Simon want Jace to stay here with him and play games?"

 

Simon nodded and wrapped himself around Jace, his thumb immediately going to his mouth instead of the pacifier, "Dada," he muttered around his thumb his eyes fluttering shut when he felt Jace begin to rub his back, "Dada.." He whispered again, clinging onto his new caregiver.

 

"Yeah... I guess that's me," Jace laughed, "And don't put your finger in your mouth like that, that's what your paci is for. Your paci is clean and made for boys like you to suck on, your fingers touch all kinds of gross things and we don't want those bad germs getting you sick!" He quickly pulled Simon's thumb from his mouth and put his pacifier in to replace it as he stood up and began bouncing Simon on his hip as he made his way to the bathroom to grab the clothes he was going to put on. He turned Simon around on the bed and told him to stay put whilst he got dressed, picking him back up when he was fully clothed, "We should probably get you in the bath." He carried Simon into the bathroom, glad that there was no protest from him, quickly turning on the water and putting Simon on the counter as he got him undressed.

 

Easing him down in the water, he laughed as Simon hung into his neck, "Alright, baby, you have to let me go. We're going to get you all cleaned up and ready for bed. Does that sound like fun?" He got his answer when Simon yawned and let go of him, settling into the water and playing with all the bubbles. Jace smiled even wider and quickly began getting Simon all washed up, making sure to wash his hair and keep the soap from getting in his eyes. It was an easy process, luckily Simon didn't put up a fight at all and happily let him do what needed to be done.

 

When they finished up and Simon was dressed, Jace settled into bed with Simon tucked in next to him, his eyes already heavy as he rubbed the Little's back, "I'll talk to everyone and see what we can do about you staying here, alright, little one? You seem to like me so I'm not going to give you up so easily." He laid his head down, about half asleep until he heard Simon's tummy rumble and a soft giggle; getting out of bed, Jace made his way over to the big suitcase and got out a pack of blood, squeezing it out into the bottle that was with it. He shook the bottle a few times, making sure that it was alright before he settled back in bed and pulled Simon onto his lap, tipping his head back and holding the tip of the bottle to his lips.

 

Once Simon finished and he was burped and finally all settled, he quickly fell asleep, leaving Jace alone with his thoughts. They were nothing bad or nothing new. The same 'What am I going to do with Simon?' 'What if he can't stay here and no one else wants him?' 'Shit, did I forget to put the blades up again?' He couldn't be bothered to find answers for them at that very moment. His body was heavy with sleep, and very quickly it got the best of him. He let Simon curl up against him and finally let himself fall into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am and I'm so tired but I just thought I'd update. Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Second Greetings

Jace had woken up way too early for his liking, but even though he laid there trying to go back to sleep, he just couldn't seem to do it. In a still sleepy haze, he turned over and startled when he saw the man sleeping next to him; his mind soon made the connection from last night and he smiled, running his fingers through Simon's hair and kissing his forehead. He grabbed his laptop from the floor and opened it up, deciding to get a little work done as the Little slept.

 

Simon woke up around noon, happy that he was able to sleep in. He stretched his back and cracked his eyes open, frowning when he realised he was no longer in Raphael's bedroom. The bed was soft and spelt clean instead of like death, the sheets were white instead of red silk. He shot up out of bed and looked around the room, eyes wide as he turned to the blond man next to him, his heart pounding, "Who the hell are you? Where is Raphael?" He was fully big now - big and confused. He never remembered anything from when he was in little headspace, unless he had slightly aged up during it, however, that was extremely rare.

 

Jace looked over at Simon as he began to toss and turn, his attention given to the man in full as he woke up and began to panic. He sighed and folded his laptop back down and set it aside, putting his hand on Simon's shoulder, "You don't remember anything, do you?" He questioned, holding his hands up in innocence as Simon yanked his shoulder away and shook his head, "My name is Jace. Uhm, last night.. You were left on our doorstep of the institute here and we just kind of.. Took you in, I guess. You're a Little. You were scared and you wanted your 'Dada'. You wouldn't let any of my friends get near you and my brother scared you and you wet yourself. When I got back you stopped crying when I changed you and picked you up. Your.. Boyfriend, I'm assuming, left a suitcase with you, with a note as to why he left you and enough things to get you through a week with us. Enough blood, clothes, and Little clothes, and toys." Jace smiled softly at Simon and held his hand out, assuring him that it was all going to be okay.

 

"No, Raphael wouldn't do that! He wouldn't!" Simon hugged himself and looked at Jace with tear filled eyes, "H-He wouldn't just abandon me like that!"

 

"I'm sorry, Simon," Jace cooed, standing up and heading over to the big suitcase and pulling out Raphael's note, "You were left in your little pink onesie. He left a note with you if you want it.. He said that things were getting bad at your... Place of residence and said he knew he couldn't break up with you to your face because you were sensitive. He wanted to give you a better home." Jace smiled sadly, holding the note out to the vampire, "You can read it if you want."

 

"I.. Don't want to, I believe you." Simon wiped away his tears and brought his knees to his chest, feeling as if he would break down any second, "I thought he loved me," he whispered, tensing when he felt a pair of arms around him. He relaxed into Jace's embrace and laid his head on his torso, crying softly.

 

Jace kissed the top of Simon's head, holding onto him tightly, "It's gonna be okay, baby. I'll give you a good home. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." He settled back on the bed and pulled Simon into his lap, rocking him softly and squeezing him tightly, wishing he could protect him from all the pain he had to be feeling, "We'll all love you here, don't worry. I'll be your new papa. He leaned back against the headboard and let Simon cuddle with him, not speaking or trying to provide any form of verbal comfort. He knew that's not what Simon wanted, he just wanted to be loved. After being abandoned like that, he knew Simon had to feel unwanted and unloved, but he was. Jace already loved him very much and knew he would never let Simon be taken away from him again.

 

Simon looked up at Jace, brown eyes big and full of tears, "You will?" He squeaked out, curling into Jace's side and sniffling, "But you'll just abandon me too, won't you? You'll say you love me and then just leave me all alone."

 

Jace sighed, shaking his head and bringing the blanket around his baby, letting him snuggle in it, "I'll never do that to you, pumpkin. You're stuck with me now." He chuckled softly and kissed his forehead, smiling when Simon tucked his head, "I'll never let you get hurt again. You're my little one now. Got it?" He playfully booped Simon on the nose and smiled, wiping away the vampire's tears and bringing him to sit on his lap, "No more tears, yeah? You're gonna be okay?"

 

Simon sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve, looking up at Jace, "Yeah... I think I'll be okay," he whispered, the feeling of being unwanted still gnawing away at him. He had to go find Raphael again, and ask him why he had to be such a coward. To tell him off. Tell him he had someone that loved him now. He trusted Jace, and he knew that the shadowhunter wouldn't give up on him like that. He laid his forehead on Jace's and kissed his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, "But I have to find Raphael."

 

"I understand," Jace whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Simon's back and adjusting him a small bit, "And I'll help you. I'll be right by your side through it all. He won't hurt you if I'm there with you." He cupped Simon's face, smiling when he saw the fangs poking through, "And we have our own clan here in New York, we'll find a way to keep you properly fed and everything. Don't you worry your cute little head about a thing."


	4. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets sick and throws a tantrum.

A couple days had passed since Simon had finally been introduced to everyone at the institute, who all were surprisingly accepting of him ad agreed to help out best they could. However, Simon wasn't sure what his Little self would think of so many people trying to help him out, though he was very happy that he had so much support. Alec apologised, Izzy welcomed him warmly, Clary was more than happy to have Simon spend time with her if Jace ever needed a break, everyone offered to do their own part. It was quite heartwarming for Jace and Simon alike. Simon knew he would be quite happy here.

 

Today, however, things weren't going so well. Simon had woken up already deep in headspace. He didn't feel well and his words didn't seem to want to work so he couldn't tell Jace that he really felt crappy and felt like he was going to be sick. The poor Little could only look around, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at his sleeping caregiver. He wanted to tell Jace he didn't feel well and he felt bad for not being able to. Tears soon began to fall down his cheeks; he was feeling more and more down on himself. He felt pathetic, he felt dirty and sick. _Ick_ as Raphael used to call it. It wasn't long before Simon had funny burst into a small tantrum, tears now falling one after the other. He jumped when he felt his Dada startle awake next to him, only upsetting him more and causing the sobbing to grow even louder.

 

Jace rubbed his tired eyes for a moment, still trying to process everything that had happened in a matter of a few short seconds. He sat up and pulled the vampire into his arms and began to rock him, trying to coo into his ear, "It's alright, little one," Jace whispered, wiping Simon's tears away from his eyes, "Baby, what happened? Did you have a nightmare? Are you hungry? Do you need to go potty?" Jace yawned and pulled Simon back to look at him, his heart aching at the sight of Simon's saddened expression, "Can you tell me what happened?" When Simon shook his head and continued on crying, Jace tensed and looked to make sure he wasn't wet. He wasn't. He stood up and scooped Simon up in his arms, carrying him into the bathroom and flipping on the light. He set him on the countertop and frowned when he took notice that Simon looked paler than usual. He frowned and pressed his lips to Simon's forehead. He felt warm. Jace cupped Simon's face in his hands and smiled softly, "I'll get you something to eat and something to take to help you get your fever down, okay, little one?" He knelt down and dug around in the cupboard under the sink for a minute before finally finding the cold medicine, "All right, baby. Can you be a big boy and take this for me?" The shadowhunter poured a bit of the red liquid into the small cup and handed it to Simon, "I'm going to go get your bottle ready, and I expect you to have taken that when I get back, understand?"

 

When Jace left the room, leaving Simon sitting on the counter with the little cup of gross liquid in his hand, the vampire pouted and turned around, quickly pouring it down the sink before Jace got back. It was icky and he didn't want to taste it! He wiped his tears away, continuing to whimper and sniffle sadly. He still felt _ick_ but he didn't want to take that gross medicine! No no no! He laid against the wall, the crying having drained him of what little energy he had. Opening his eyes again, he saw Jace in front of him with his bottle, making him feel even more ick. He pushed it away and pouted, beginning to cry again, "No!" He cried out, shoving at the bottle until it fell out of Jace's hand and onto the ground.

 

Jace was a bit taken aback by Simon's sudden outcry and aggression, but he kept a straight face, trying to keep calm for Simon. He knelt down and picked it up, setting it aside and pulling the Little back into his arms, careful not to bounce him around and make him feel even more queasy, "It's alright, baby. The medicine will be kicking in soon. Why don't you just lay down and get some rest? Daddy has to go and take care of a few things, so you can sleep while I'm doing that, okay?" He headed back into his bedroom and laid Simon down on the bed, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead before bringing the blanket over him again and sitting down in the chair he had dragged over to put on Simon's side of the bed. He rested his chin on the mattress next to his baby and continued to pet Simon's hair until he fell fast asleep.

 

Jace got up and headed out into the lobby of the institute, seeing his siblings and Clary all gathered around the table, already talking, "Sorry I'm late, guys. Simon isn't feeling all that well and he had a bit of an episode. I got him to take some medicine and now he's back asleep." He took a seat next to Alec and yawned, looking through the file that was sat before him, "Alright, how are we going to approach this?" He began.

 

 

 

Simon didn't sleep for very long. About half an hour at most. He looked around, suddenly feeling very alone. He whimpered and sat up, looking around, "Dada?" He called out softly, trying to find it in him to call out again, but he just couldn't do it today. He winced and slowly got out of bed, teetering out into the lobby of the institute, looking around for Jace. Soon spotting the blonde hair, he waddled over to his papa and tugged at his shirt, startling Jace just a small bit.

 

Jace turned around and frowned, "Simon? I thought you were sleeping, pumpkin. Are you okay?" When Simon shook his head, he turned back to the others and excusing himself for a brief moment, "Sweetie, you can sit here on the floor with me, but you have to let daddy work, alright?" Simon huffed and wrapped himself around Jace as he carried him into the other room, the room he had woken up in just a few days before. The shadowhunter sat Simon down on the floor and knelt down, kissing his nose softly before getting back up and beginning to walk back out to the others. He nearly fell over when Simon grabbed his leg and began to cry again. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't work with Simon clinging onto him like an octopus. He couldn't just blow off his work. He knew Simon wouldn't want anyone else to watch him. How was this going to work? "Simon," he began, bending back down to his baby's level, "Daddy really has to work, it's very important. Do you think you could be a big boy and wait here for just a little while longer? I promise I'll lay down with you when I'm done. Okay?" He kissed Simon's nose once more before getting up and walking away. It was hard; Simon started to cry louder and kick a little bit, but Jace knew it had to be done. He sat back down at the table and smiled weakly at the others, trying to drown out Simon's crying. They were about to resume when the crying got louder and Simon was soon at Jace's side again, tugging at his shirt roughly, "Simon," Jace said sternly, "I'm working." He excused himself once more and sat Simon back down on the other room, "Now you need to stay here, or I'll have to put you in a time out."

 

 _Time out_. Those words terrified Simon. He hated time outs. He hated sitting in the corner doing nothing. Frowning, he stood up again, "No!" He cried, tears now rolling down his face.

 

"Simon," Jace said again, his voice a little louder this time.

 

"No! No no no!" Simon yelled, beginning to stomp his feet before he plopped down on the ground in a fit of tears, "No!!" He flung his arms around and continued kicking his feet, full on wailing now, "No no no! Ick!" He continued to scream, leaving Jace at a loss.

 

"Simon," Jace snapped, grabbing Simon by one shoulder and pointing a finger at him with the other hand, "If you don't stop crying, _right now,_ and stop throwing this little tantrum, I'll put you in a time out." He looked at Simon with a heavy frown on his face, one that said he wasn't messing around, and it scared Simon. He hated when people got angry at him. The vampire quieted down for a split second before beginning to cry again - not over anger for being neglected this time, but out of fear and guilt. When Jace looked down for a moment, he noticed Simon had wet himself. Did he scare Simon? Sighing, he picked the crying Little up in his arms and shook his head at the others, "Go on without me, or we can pick up later tonight or tomorrow. He's not feeling well and I obviously can't leave him alone right now." When he got the OK from Alec, he carried Simon back into his bedroom and set him down on the changing mat he had bought and got him out of his pyjama pants and wet diaper, "Simon, sweetie," he cooed as he began cleaning Simon up and fastening a new diaper around his hips, "I'm sorry if I scared you." Jace sat Simon up and pulled him into his lap, rubbing the boy's back, "You weren't being a good boy and I had to get stern with you, baby. I didn't mean to scare you, daddy's sorry."

 

As Simon finally calmed down and began to drift off to sleep, Jace helped him back into bed. He cleaned up the mess he'd made before changing back into his sweatpants and crawling back into bed with Simon. When the vampire clung onto him, the shadowhunter smiled and carded his fingers through his baby's hair, waiting until he fell fast asleep before sending a text to Izzy, letting her know that he would be taking the day off to help Simon and if he could, he would resume the meeting later tonight. Looking over at Simon, Jace smiled sadly and kissed his forehead, "It's okay, baby. I've got you. I'll make you all better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna let me know what they wanna see in this fic?


	5. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by Ikeea!!

"Papa.." Simon whined, shaking Jace's sleeping form. He frowned when his daddy didn't stir, causing him to worry and shake him harder, "Dada!" He looked down at Jace, tears forming in his eyes as he soon assumed the worst, "Dada!" When Jace didn't wake up again, he easily burst into tears, tugging at Jace's shirt frantically.

 

As soon as Simon started crying, Jace snapped his eyes open, eyes wide, "Simon? What is it, baby?" He gasped, bringing the crying boy into his arms and kissing his nose, trying to sooth his tears, "Hey it's okay. Papa's here. It's okay."

 

"Dada," Simon breathed, feeling relief wash over him as he slowly began to calm down and settle into Jace's arms, laying his head on the blond's shoulder, "Missed you." He let Jace cuddle him impossibly close and whined when he felt his stomach rumble, "Hungry."

 

Jace rubbed Simon's back and slid off the bed, trying to keep himself from wandering too deep into his own thoughts. Simon was damaged. He needed to be put back together and it was going to take time. Jace needed to make sure Simon was weened away from constant attention to something more reasonable. If Simon couldn't be alone, then Jace had to work around that for now until he could get the vampire in a better mental state. He lifted Simon into his arms and carried him out to the kitchen, making sure to stay quiet as everyone in the institute seemed to still be sleeping.

 

He set Simon down on the counter and sighed, "Now I know you don't eat anything like this, but I'm hungry and we'll get you all fixed up too. Do you want a bottle or a sippy cup?" Jace looked over at Simon, who was just looking down at the floor. He sighed and strode over to the Little, tipping his head up and kissing his forehead, "It's okay, papa's here." When he saw the boy's smile return, he laughed and opened the fridge, taking out a bag of O negative and pouring it into a bottle for the vampire before setting it aside, "It'll feed you in just a minute, okay?" He grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal, pouring some in the bowel before checking the fridge for milk. Of course there was the carton in there, but only a speck of milk in there. Jace rolled his eyes and tossed the carton away before taking his bowl of dry cereal and the bottle of blood in one hand and Simon in the other, "Alright, let's go back to bed. It's too early to get up right now."

 

When they got back to Jace's bedroom, he set Simon down on the bed and set the bowl down on the bedside table, settling back down on the bed and tugging Simon onto his lap, "Alright, baby," He whispered, easing the vampire's head back and putting the tip of the bottle against his lips, "Open up, sweetie," he cooed, smiling when Simon did just as he was told and began drinking happily. The more comfortable Simon with Jace, the more Jace seemed to fall in love with the boy. He was so sweet, big or little. Together they could be unstoppable. Shadowhunter and vampire against the world.

 

When Simon finished drinking and had been burped, Jace laid him down and smiled before he grabbed his own breakfast and began to munch on it, looking over when he noticed Simon watching him from the corner of his eye,

 

"You want some?" He laughed, holding the bowl out to the other. He smiled when Simon took a few of the pieces and stuffed them into his mouth and spit them back out again, "Yeah, they probably don't taste so good to you. Since you're a vamp and all."

 

When Jace finished the bowl of cereal, he laid back down and brought Simon to his chest, carding his fingers through the brown locks, "You wanna go back to sleep, sweetie? It's still early." He could feel Simon nodding against his chest, making him chuckle, "Alright, baby. I'll wake you up in a few hours. You need your rest."

 

Simon nodded again and looked up at Jace, poking him in the nose and smiling when Jace crinkled his nose, "Love you, Dada," he whispered, cuddling against Jace and closing his eyes, trying to shake his own thoughts that were looming in the back of his mind. Jace, however, only went deeper into his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to ween Simon off of this constant attention. He was taking a few days off and was able to be with him the he needed it, but going on missions and leaving Simon alone didn't quite seem like an option right now. Simon seemed quite touch starved and he needed to be held and coddled. Maybe a babysitter? He sure as hell couldn't take him on missions. He would have to figure something out and fast. There was much to be done. Maybe one of the others here at the institute could babysit? Maybe Clary or Izzy could babysit? He knew Simon was still weary of Alec after their first meeting, and Jace didn't quite have full trust in Alec to be alone with him - especially since he knew that Simon would probably be wailing and throwing a huge fit.

 

Jace sighed and settled back into the pillows, rubbing Simon's shoulder and kissing the top of his head, "Everything is going to be okay. We'll figure everything out. No one is going to hurt you ever again." He kept his voice low so he wouldn't disturb the younger man, but made sure to hold him close enough that maybe in his subconsciousness he could hear him, "I love you, little one. I'll never leave you." He knew he couldn't. Not anymore. Maybe if Simon hadn't been so heartbroken and broken when they had met he could work something out with him where he didn't have to constantly be with him, but he knew that Simon didn't have anyone else anymore and there was nothing he could do about it. He was all Simon had and he had to have enough love for everyone that wasn't in his life. And his former caregiver was right; Shadowhunters do take care of their family, and Simon sure as hell was family now. Whether he was wanted in the institute or not, he was not about to put Simon somewhere to live alone. They were going to be in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, guys! But I wanted to get something out!

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 5am and I thought this was a good idea to write. I'm not usually into this kind of stuff, but I thought it seemed pretty cute. I don't know yall.


End file.
